Dinosaur Island
An island discovered during World War II by the American military and staging ground for some of the battles fought by the Creature Commandos. Dinosaurs and other prehistoric creatures still exist on this island. Dinosaur Island is a mysterious uncharted island located somewhere in the South Pacific. As its name suggests, the island is known for supporting animal life that would otherwise be extinct in the normal world most notably, its high population of dinosaurs. It is believed that Dinosaur Island is in someway connected, either physically or mystically, to the Inner Earth realm known as Skartaris. The island was first discovered in the year 1927 when German World War I pilot Enemy Ace came to the island on behalf of Chinese general Chiang Kai-Shek. Enemy Ace was accompanied by several other soldiers and adventurers including four star General Joseph Warren Stillwell, Biff Bradley (the younger brother of detective Slam Bradley), aging gambler Bartholomew Lash and Chinese pilot Chop Chop (presumably, a relative of Liu Huang of Blackhawks fame). Their mission involved finding a mystical artifact known as the Swords of Fan. While surveying the island, the group encountered the immortal foe Vandal Savage and Miss Fear. By 1942, knowledge of Dinosaur Island began to reach the ears of various government think tanks, including the U.S. sponsored "monster shop" Project M. Through means unknown, Professor Mazursky and Charles Grayson of Project M succeeded in capturing a live Tyrannosaurus and brought it back to their subterranean facility beneath Bedloe's Island. This particular dinosaur later became a host body for the supervillain known as the Ultra-Humanite. Project M made frequent trips to the island and used it as a proving grounds for the world's first fully automated robotic soldier, colloquially known as G.I. Robot. Another U.S. agency that learned about the island was Task Force X. Task Force X sent the original Suicide Squad on several missions to the island over the years. Throughout the remainder of the war, various U.S. and Japanese submarines and warships found themselves marooned on the island. As reports of these missing expeditions began to circulate, those studying the events taking place on the island began to refer to it as "War that Time Forgot". Post War expeditions have theorized that the island exists in a state of temporal flux. In recent years, the Black Canary of the Birds of Prey landed on the island only to find it still inhabited by Japanese soldiers who were keeping Gunner and Sarge of "The Losers" imprisoned in a P.O.W. camp. Batman once flew to Dinosaur Island in search of a mystical relic known as the Ach om Rashay the Amulet of Mindfulness. The Ach om Rashay was actually a small piece of rare silver Kryptonite that was known to cause psychotropic effects on Kryptonians. Batman scaled into the middle of a volcano where the Kryptonite was hidden and secured it. The Island was a setting for The War Time Forgot. Aliens from an undetermined time took soldiers and Warriors from different time periods. The more established characters that made an appearance were The Golden Gladiator, Viking Prince, G.I. Robot, Enemy Ace, Firehair, Tomahawk, and Cave Carson. The groups had broken into two separate camps who were pitted against each other as a social experiment. The New Frontier The Losers discover the island during WWII, but the unit is eventually killed by the dangers of the island. It is eventually discovered to be a sentient island set to destroy the world and rises from the water, releasing the dinosaurs that are a part of it out into the sky. The new heroes of the age team up and are able to destroy the island before it can make landfall. The Flash uses The Atom's shrink ray technology to destroy the floating island. Category:Location